Das 7 Schuljahr der Rumtreiber
by Lily Evans-Potter91
Summary: Charlett Hayden ist 17 Jahre alt und kommt nach Hogwarts, wo sie sich auch prompt mit den Rumtreibern und Lily anfreundet. Welche Abenteuer sie erleben und was sonst noch so alles passiert, könnt ihr hier lesen.
1. Die Zugfahrt

_Anmerkung: Alle Personen und Orte, bis auf die, die nicht in den Büchern auftauchen, gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!_

_Das ist meine erste Fanfic, also seid bitte nicht so streng. Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Chap!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1. Die Zugfahrt_

"Oh man, das hast du nun davon, Charlett. Warum musstest du auch verschlafen?" Höre ich nun schon zum hundertsten mal meine ältere Schwester Sarah sagen.

" Na hör mal, das war ja wohl nicht nur meine Schuld, wer stand denn stundenlang vor dem Spiegel und hat sich die Haare frisiert? Ich bestimmt nicht!" das stimmte sogar.

Sarah war sehr eitel und hübsch. Sie hatte blonde Haare, die ihr in sanften Wellen über die Schultern fielen, grüne leuchtende Augen und hatte eine perfekte Figur. Schlank und groß. Einfach perfekt und als ich noch jünger war wollte ich immer so aussehen wie sie.

Nicht, dass ihr jetzt denkt, dass ich potthässlich bin, nein, aber halt auch nicht so auffallend hübsch. Ich habe braune, schulterblattlange Haare und braune Augen. Und eigentlich eine normale Figur, naja wenn man eine Körpergröße von 1,59m für eine 17jährige normal hält.

Ursprünglich lebten wir in London, dann wurde mein Vater befördert und wir mussten nach Deutschland ziehen. Aber als meine Eltern vor einem halben Jahr bei einem Autounfall umgekommen sind, sind ich und Sarah wieder nach London gezogen, weil sie hier ein Jobangebot als Model bekam.

" Charlie, träumst du schon wieder? Beeil dich!" Man muss die mich immer aus meinen Gedanken reißen?

" Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon." antworte ich.

" Und wo ist jetzt dieses Gleiß 9 3/4?" Woher soll ich das bitte wissen?

" Ich weiß nicht, ich war hier auch noch nie." Ich bin doch auch nicht allwissend, oder?

...los beeil dich, damit die Muggel dich nicht sehen." hörte ich eine etwas ältere Frauen zu einem kränklich aussehenden Jungen sagen, der etwa in meinem Alter sein musste.

" Ich geh mal die Frau da fragen, die weiß das bestimmt, du kannst dann jetzt zur Arbeit fahren, das schaff ich schon alleine, Sarah." sagte ich zu ihr, lieb wie ich bin. Nein, ich bin überhaupt nicht eingebildet.

" Na schön, also viel Spaß und schreib mir mal und sei höflich und mach deine Hausaufgaben und-"

" Sarah, du klingst wie eine Mutter, ich komm schon zurecht. Aber ich muss jetzt, sonst verpass ich die Frau noch. Ciao, hab dich lieb." Ich umarme Sarah noch einmal und laufe mit meinem schweren Gepäckwagen vor mir zu der Frau, die ihrem Sohn wohl gerade einen Vortrag hält.

" Entschuldigen Sie, Miss. Könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich zum Gleiß 9 3/4 komme?" Immer höflich bleiben.

" Oh, aber natürlich. Du musst einfach auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleiß 9 und 10 zulaufen, wenn du Angst hast, dann lauf etwas schneller. Remus wird es dir vor machen." antwortete die Frau.

Und schon läuft der kränkliche Junge auf die Absperrung zu und verschwindet einfach. Wie kann der einfach verschwinden? Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, werd ich verrückt?

Die Dame holt mich aus meinen Gedanken raus und sagt mir, dass ich jetzt los laufen kann.

" Oh ja...danke." Und ich laufe los, was kann denn schon passieren im schlimmsten Fall laufe ich gegen die Absperrung und breche mir die Nase...halb so wild. Und die Wand kommt immer näher. Noch drei Meter. Noch zwei Meter und gleich ist es soweit...und, ein Wunder! Ich knalle nicht gegen die Wand. Stattdessen stehe ich jetzt vor einer roten Dampflok mit der Aufschrift Hogwarts Express . Endlich. Ich dachte schon, ich komm gar nicht mehr an. Jetzt muss ich nur noch ein Abteil finden.

Einfacher gesagt, als getan, denn der ganze Zug war voll. Toll. Jetzt muss ich mich zu irgendwelchen Freaks setzen. Erstes Abteil. In dem sind nur kleine Kinder. Vermutlich Erstklässler. Zweites Abteil: voll. Drittes Abteil: ein Schleimbeutel, der sich wahrscheinlich schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gewaschen hat. Also langsam hab ich keine Lust mehr. Viertes Abteil: vier Jungs, einer davon war der kränklich aussehende Junge vom Bahnsteig, einer hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Ratte, der andere hatte schwarze, verstrubbelte Haare und eine Brille und der letzte der vier hatte schwarze, schulterlange Haare und sah unglaublich gut aus. Dann frag ich halt mal hier.

" Kann ich mich vielleicht zu euch setzen? Der übrige Zug ist voll." frage ich, höflich, wie ich nun mal bin.

" Klar, setz dich doch." Sagt der Junge, ich glaube verstanden zu haben er heißt Remus. Und ich schlepp meinen riesigen Koffer hinter mir her ins Abteil her und der ist echt riesig.

" Sag mal hast du deinen ganzen Schrank mitgenommen oder was ist da in deinem Koffer?" Nein, ich habe nicht meinen ganzen Schrank mitgenommen, aber es färbt halt ab, wenn man ein Model in der Familie hat.

Aber ich antworte nur mit einem einfachen Nein. Und klein und schwach wie ich nun mal bin krieg ich meinen Koffer nicht auf die Gepäckablage.

" Soll ich dir helfen?" fragt mich der gut aussehende Junge, wartet nicht mal auf eine Antwort und hievt den Koffer als wäre er federleicht, auf die Ablage.

" Bist du neu? Eine Schönheit wie dich hätte ich doch nicht übersehen können." fragt mich der Gutaussehende.

" Also das war die billigste Anmache, die ich je gehört hab. Aber ja, ich bin neu. Ich heiße Charlett Hayden. Und ihr?"

Der mit der Brille antwortet: "Ich heiße James Potter, das..." er deutet auf den Gutaussehenden "...ist Sirius Black, Remus Lupin..." diesmal zeigt er auf den kränklichen Jungen ..."und Peter Pettigrew." Er deutet auf den Ratten ähnlichen Jungen, der mir irgendwie gleich unsympatisch vorkommt, ich weiß auch nicht warum.

" Also, warum kommst du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts, du bist ja keine Erstklässlerin, das sieht man, obwohl, wenn man von deiner Körpergröße ausgeht..." das kam von James, echt der war ja so was von witzig (das war sarkastisch gemeint)

" Wie witzig. Ich bin 17 und komm in die 7. Klasse und nicht in die erste. Ich ging vorher auf eine Zaubererschule in Deutschland."

" Bist du auch in Deutschland geboren? Du hast gar keinen Akzent." fragt mich Remus.

" Wir sind nach Deutschland gezogen, als ich noch ganz klein war, weil mein Vater befördert wurde, aber ich bin hier in England geboren. Jetzt sind wir halt wieder nach London gezogen."

" Achso, und warum seit ihr jetzt wieder hier her gezogen?" Man ist der neugierig.

" Weil wir es halt wollten, es muss doch nicht immer unbedingt einen Grund geben um umzuziehen!" Schnauze ich Sirius an. Toll. Jetzt werd ich schon wieder an so was erinnert. Die Jungs schauen mich verdutzt an. Ich seufze. Sie können ja nichts dafür.

" Tut mir Leid, aber so was nervt mich halt." entschuldige ich mich.

" Schon gut." sagte Sirius. " Was glaubst du, in welches Haus du kommst?" fragt er mich darauf.

" Haus?" welches Haus?

" Achso das weißt du ja auch nicht. Es gibt 4 Häuser. Gryffindor, das beste Haus von allen, Ravenclaw, da kommen die Streber hin, Hufflepuff, das sind die Loser und Slytherin, das schlimmste aller Häuser, da kommen nur Schwarzmagier rein." Was für eine tolle Beschreibung, es war ja nicht schwer zu erkennen in welchem Haus die 4 Jungs waren, nur denke ich, dass die Antwort anders ausfallen wird, wenn ich jemanden aus einem anderen Haus fragen würde.

" Mit anderen Worten: Ich soll zusehen, wie ich nach Gryffindor komme, richtig?" Ich frag mich, wie man aufgeteilt wird.

" Richtig." antwortet James grinsend.

" Und wie wird man in diese Häuser eingeteilt?" Diesmal antwortete Remus: " Dir wird ein Hut aufgesetzt und der teilt dich dann in eins der Häuser auf."

" Ein Hut?" Wie bitte soll ein Hut so was bestimmen können?

" Ja, aber du wirst schon sehen. Warts ab." antwortet Sirius. Ja, klar.

Jetzt müssten wir bald da sein. Es ist eigentlich nicht viel passiert auf der Fahrt, einmal kamen ein paar Slytherins vorbei, aber das war es auch schon.

" Wir sind gleich da, du solltest dir vielleicht die Schuluniform anziehen, Charlett." meinte Remus. Also gehe ich aus dem Abteil und zieh mich um, froh endlich mal aufstehen zu können, denn mein Hinterteil schmerzte ganz schön. Als ich wieder zurück ins Abteil kam, hörten die Rumtreiber, wie sie sich selbst nannten (ein total bekloppter Name, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber naja...wenn es ihnen gefällt) auf zu reden. Wie unauffällig. (das war sarkastisch gemeint) Die vier haben wohl über mich gesprochen.

" Ich glaub wir sind da." sage ich und quetsche mein Gesicht ans Fenster um etwas sehen zu können, aber dafür war es zu dunkel. Und der Zug hält an.

" Du kannst deinen Koffer hier lassen, den bringen die Hauselfen nachher in deinen Schlafsaal." sagte Remus, als ich gerade meinen Koffer von der Gepäckablage runterholen wollte. Wir steigen aus dem Hogwarts Express. Und was sehe ich. Einen Riesen Mann, der vor mir steht. Wollen die mich zu Tode erschrecken? Echt, ich bekomm noch einen Herzinfarkt.

" Hallo. Du musst Charlett Hayden sein. Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Komm mit, du fährst in einem der Boote mit." sagte der große Mann. Also verabschiede ich mich von den Rumtreibern und gehe mit Hagrid mit.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Ich hoffe, dass euch das Chap gefallen hat. Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review!_

_Liebe Grüße, Lily Evans-Potter91_


	2. Neue Bekanntschaften

_Hier kommt auch gleich das zweite Kapitel! Viel Spaß!_

----------------------------------------------------------

_2. Neue Bekanntschaften_

Hogwarts war klasse! Als ich das Schloss zum ersten mal sah, blieb mir der Mund offen stehen. Es war ein gigantisches Schloss auf einem Hügel und großen Ländereien drum herum. Die Schule in Deutschland war ganz anders. Sie erinnerte mich eher an ein Gefängnis, merkwürdigerweise war ich die einzige, die so dachte. Die anderen Schüler fanden die Schule toll. Aber Hogwarts gefiel mir sehr und, wie ich den Erstklässlern ansah, gefiel es ihnen auch. Ich fuhr mit den Booten über den See, das Problem war, dass mir ziemlich schlecht wurde. Ich war schon immer irgendwie seekrank. Mein Vater segelte grüher für sein Leben gerne und deshalb nahm er mich häufig auf eine seiner Touren mit. Er liebte das sanfte Schaukeln des Segelbootes, nur leider war es genau dieses Schaukeln, das in mir immer Übelkeit herauf beschwor. Aber jetzt würde ich alles dafür geben, wieder mit ihm auf seinem Boot zu fahren und das glückliche Leuchten in seinen Augen zu sehen, das ich so sehr vermisste.

„Wartet bitte hier, Professor McGonagall wird gleich kommen und euch in die große Halle führen." Und Hagrid verschwand. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass wir schon vor den Toren von Hogwarts standen. Um mich herum tuschelten die Erstklässler neugierig und gespannt. Ich wartete einfach und betrachtete mir die Ländereien, jedenfalls das, was ich davon sehen konnte, so dunkel wie es war. Nach einiger Zeit kam eine ältere Frau heraus, die sich als Professor McGonagall vorstellte, sie war Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und unterrichtete Verwandlung.

„Folgen sie mir!"

McGonagall führte uns in die große Halle. Sie hatte fünf Tische, ganz vorne war der Lehrertisch und senkrecht zu ihm standen vier längliche Tische, die Haustische, wie ich von den Rumtreibern erfahren hatte. Aber das atemberaubendste war die Decke der Halle. Sie sah aus, wie der Himmel draußen. Mir gefiel dieses Schloss immer mehr.

Professor McGonagall ging nach vorne, wo schon ein dreibeiniger Hocker stand, auf dem ein alter, geflickter Hut lag. Sollte das etwa der sprechende Hut sein! Dieses alte zerfledderte Dind da? Ich konnte es nicht glauben, so ein altes Ding sollte über meine Zukunft entscheiden. Das ist verrückt! Aber dann öffnete sich eine Krempe des Hutes und er begann zu singen:

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut._

_Mein Aussehn ist auch gar nicht gut._

_Doch alle schicken Hüte und Kappen,_

_sind gegen mich nur Jammerlappen._

_So setzt mich auf und ich sag euch genau,_

_in welches Haus ihr kommt, denn ich bin schlau:_

_Hast du vor Arbeit keine Scheu,_

_so kommst du nach Hufflepuff, denn dort ist man treu._

_In Slytherin wirst du noch echte Freunde finden,_

_wenn du bist listich und tückisch._

_Oder bist du doch schlau,_

_so geh nach Ravenclaw._

_Gryffindor ist das Letzte im Bunde_

_und dort kommst du hin,_

_bist du nur mutig und kühn._

_So setz mich nur auf,_

_ich lieg immer richtig, da wett ich drauf._

Als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte, erfüllte tosender Applaus die Halle. MCGonagall hatte eine lange Pergamentrolle in der Hand und sagte: „Wenn ich sie aufrufe, kommen sie einzeln nach vorne und setzen den Hut auf. Er wird sie dann in eines der vier Häuser einteilen.

„Arrow, Susan!"

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Am Hufflepuff-Tisch brach großer Applaus aus und die kleine Erstklässlerin ging strahlend zu irem Haustisch.

„Bokliv, Kevin!"

Ravenclaws

Und so ging es dann weiter bis Ziper, Jonathan schließlich nach Slytherin kam. Aber mich hat sie immer noch nicht aufgerufen! Hallo? Hat die mich vergessen? Und dann stand Dumbledore auf und ging nach vorne (den kenne sogar ich)...die hatten mich doch nicht wirklich vergessen, oder? Ich glaubs´ nich!

„Herzlich Willkommen, Erstklässler und willkommen zurück ihr alten Hasen..."also das war doch jetzt wohl nicht war, oder? „...bevor ihr mit dem Essen beginnen könnt, möchte ich euch noch eine neue Schülerin vorstellen. Sie kommt aus Deutschland und heißt Charlett Hayden. Miss Hayden wird das 7. Schuljahr besuchen. Kommen sie nach vorne und setzen sie den Hut auf, Miss Hayden!" Puh, ich dachte schon, die haben mich wirklich vergessen. Aber jetzt starten mich alle an! Ich hasste soetwas. Also ging ich schnell zum Hocker und setzte mir den Hut auf. „Ahh...Ja sehr interessant...da ist sehr viel Mut, du bist schlau und treu deinen Freunden gegenüber, du bist auch listig. Das sind Eigenschaften, die in jedes Haus passen würden. Aber nein...ich glaube in Slytherin wärst du nicht sehr gut aufgehoben, nein und auch Hufflepuff wäre nicht so das richtige...hmm, bleiben noch Ravenclaw und Gryffindor...ja,ich glaube du solltest nach GRYFFINDOR!" das letzte Wort schrie er laut in die Halle und der Tisch auf der linken Seite, an dem ich auch die Rumtreiber entdecken konnte, fing laut an zu applaudieren.

„Willkommen in Gryffindor." Sagte McGonnagall lächelnd zu mir. Ich nahm den Hut ab und ging zum Gryffindor-Tisch, wo mir die Rumtreiber einen Platz frei gehalten hatten. Woher sie wussten, dass ich nach Gryffindor komme, weiß ich auch nicht. Ehrlich gesagt, dachte ich in dem Moment auch nicht wirklich viel darüber nach, denn ich hatte einen Mordshunger.

„Willkommen in Gryffindor!" hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und verschluckte mich sofort an Hähnchenflügel, dass ich mir sofort gekrallt hatte. Vor mir stand ein Geist, oder sollte ich lieber schwebte sagen? Ich wusste schon, dass es in der Zeubererwelt Geister tatsächlich gab, aber, dass mir hier einer begegnen würde? Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Ich bin Sir Nicholas de mimsy Porrpington (schreibt man das so?), der Hausgeist von Gryffindor.

„Oder du nennst ihn, den fast kopflosen Nick." sagte Sirius flüsternd.

„Fast Kopflos! Wie kann man denn fast kopflos sein?"

„Ganz einfach." Antwortet Nick. Und ich wünschte, ich hätte nie gefragt. Der Hausgeist zog seinen Kopf an den Haaren auf die Seite und man konnte sehen, dass der Kopf nur noch an ein paar Sehnen am Körper hing. Toll, jetzt ist mir der Appetit vergangen.

„Ich glaube es nicht! Professor Dumbledore macht jemanden wie dich zum Schulsprecher, Potter?" Hinter James stand ein Mädchen mit roten, schulterlangen Haaren und blitzte James an. An ihrem Umhang sah ich das gleiche Abzeichen, wie den, den James hat. Sie war wohl auch Schulsprecherin.

„Jaa, das heißt wohl, dass wir jetzt öfter zusammen sein müssen, oder Evans?" fragte James schein heilich.

„Davon träumst du, Potter!" und schon war sie abgerauscht.

„Jamie, Jamie, Jamie! Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Das Mädchen will dich nicht." sagte Sirius grinsend und bekam gleich darauf eine Kopfnuss von James.

„Du sollst mich nicht Jamie nennen." sagte James. Wie die kleinen Kinder. Echt mal. Nachdem alle gegessen hatte, hielt Dumbledore noch eine kurze Rede über den Verbotenen Wald, der, wie der Name schon sagte, verboten war, über eine Liste von verbotenen Gegenständen, die es in Filchs´ (der Hausmeister) gab und sonstigen Regeln der Schule. Mir kam es so vor, als würde Dumbledores Blick bei den verbotene Sachen oft zu den Rumtreibern wandern. Aber das könnte ich mir auch einbilden. Nach der Rede ging ich mit den Rumtreibern zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Tür, war ein Portrait einer fetten Dame, der man das Passwort sagen musste.

„Oben und unten rechts sind die Schlafsäle der Mädchen, dein Name wird auf einem der Schilder, die vor der Tür hängen, stehen." erklärte mir Remus und ich verabschiedete mich von den Jungs und suchte meinen Schlafsaal.

Er war oben und auf dem Schild stand: _Jahrgang 7_

_Lily Evans_

_Olivia George_

_Sarah Smith_

_Charlett Hayden_

Die Namen habe ich noch nicht gehört, außer Lily Evans. Das war das Mädchen von vorhin.

„Hi, ich bin Lily Evans." stellte sie sich vor.

„Hi, Charlett Hayden!"

„Ich wollte ja schon vorhin am Tisch mit dir sprechen, aber da war dieser verrückte Haufen um dich herum." Verrückter Haufen? Sie meint wohl die Rumtreiber.

„Du kannst sie wohl nicht leiden, was?" frage ich sie.

„Ach, weißt du, Remus ist ganz nett, aber Potter und Black sind echt zum kotzen, die wechseln ihre Freundinnen wie ihre Unterwäsche. Und Peter...na ja, eigentlich kenne ich ihn nicht wirklich, er redet ja auch nicht viel." Sagt Lily.

„Ja, das habe ich auch bemerkt, Remus finde ich auch nett und James und Sirius sind doch auch in Ordnung, etwas kindisch, ja, aber in Ordnung." Wo ist denn mein Schlafanzug?

„Naja, wart´ s ab." Sagte sie nur und legte sich ins Bett.

„Wie sind denn Olivia und Sarah so?" Ich muss ja wissen mit wem ich es zu tun habe, immerhin schlafen wir ein Jahr lang in einem Zimmer.

„Das sind zwei Zicken, die nichts als Jungs im Kopf haben." sagte sie abfällig. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und da öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Mädchen, wahrscheinlich Olivia und Sarah, kamen ins Zimmer. Sie hatten beide Berge von Make-Up aufgelegt und machten sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, sich vorzustellen. Oh ja, Manieren sind doch was Schönes, oder? Lily sah mich nur mit einem bedeutungsvollem Blick an und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht. Auch Olivia und Sarah legten sich schlafen und nach und nach hörte ich sie alle drei einschlafen, aber ich konnte es nicht. So merkwürdig es auch klingen mag, aber ich hatte Angst vor dem Einschlafen, dass ich wieder diesen Traum haben würde, der mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen will. Ich mochte gar nicht an ihn denken. Er plagte mich seid dem Tod meiner Eltern. Nacht für Nacht. Also griff ich in meinen Koffer, zog mir meine Klamotten über und ging leise in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Aber da war noch jemand.

---------------------------------------------

_Würde mich über Reviews freuen!_

_Liebe Grüße, Lily Evans-Potter91_


	3. Nächtliche Ausflüge

_Viel Spaß beim 3. Kapitel!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_3. Nächtliche Ausflüge_

Es waren Sirius und James. Warum waren die denn noch auf? Ich hatte jetzt eigentlich keine große Lust mich zu unterhalten, also drehte ich mich langsam um und versuchte, nach oben zu kommen, ohne, dass die beiden es merkten. Aber wie es nun mal üblich für mich war, stolperte ich beim Umdrehen über meine eigenen Füße und Fiel der Länge nach hin.

„Au." war das einzige was ich dazu sagte.

Warum muss auch immer mir so etwas passieren? Und natürlich verursachte ich dabei so einen Höllenlärm, dass mich James und Sirius sofort bemerkten. War ja klar.

„Was machst du denn da?" fragte mich James grinsend. Ich sah den beiden an, dass sie sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen konnten und dann prusteten sie los.

„Ach, weißt du...ich hab es mir zum Hobby gemacht auf die Nase zu fallen. Und was macht ihr hier so?" fragte ich ganz unbeschwert, stand wieder auf und klopfte mir den Staub von meinen Klamotten.

„Ach...nix." sagte Sirius unschuldig. Die heckten doch was aus. Das sah ich ihnen an der Nasenspitze an.

„Ah..ha! Ich geh dann mal wieder!" Und als ich mich umdrehte-ratet mal-stolperte ich zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend.

„Aua." Und Sirius und James lachten noch mehr, aber dann begnädigte sich Sirius doch noch und zog mich hoch.

„Danke." sagte ich.

„Kein Problem und jetzt sag mal, was du hier machst?"

„Nichts, konnte nur nich schlafen."

„Was hälst du davon, wenn wir dir das Schloss zeigen?" fragte mich James.

„Jetzt! Ich dachte, es ist verboten nach 10 Uhr die Gemeinschaftsräume zu verlassen."

„Ist es auch, aber sehen wir denn so aus, als würden wir uns um Regeln scheren?" fragte Sirius grinsend.

„Eigentlich nicht." sagte ich trocken. „Und wie wollen die Herren Rumtreiber ungesehen durch das Schloss kommen?" fragte ich.

„Ganz einfach." sagte James und lief die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch, um dann zwei Minuten später mit einem Stück Stoff wieder herunter zu kommen.

„Und wozu soll das gut sein?" fragte ich skeptisch. James sagte:"Dazu." und zog sich das Stoffstück, dass wie ich jetzt bemerkte ein Umhang war, über. Aber es war nicht irgendein Umhang. Es war ein Tarnumhang. Ich sah James mit offenem Mund an, jedenfalls schaute ich dahin, wo ich ihn vermutete.

„Was ist? Kommst du jetzt?" fragte mich jetzt Sirius.

„Okay." Schließlich waren Regeln ja bekanntlich da, um gebrochen zu werden, oder? Ich schlüpfte unter den Tarnumhang, unter dem es ziemlich eng war, mit diesen zwei Riesen. Die beiden führten mich, so kam es mir vor, durch tausende von Gängen. Ich dachte, die wollen mir Hogwarts zeigen? Aber die beiden führten mich weiter durch die Gänge.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" fragte ich flüsternd. Natürlich bekam ich keine Antwort. War ja klar. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass die beiden stehen bleiben würden, also rannte ich volle Kanne in die beiden rein, sodass ich nach hinten auf mein Hinterteil fiel.

„Du hast wohl heute eine besonders große Anziehungskraft zur Erde, oder?" fragte mich James leise, grinsend und nahm den Tarnumhang ab. Haha, ich lach mich schlapp. (Das meinte ich sarkastisch) Ich stand auf und sah mich erstmal um. Aber ehrlich gesagt konnte ich nicht sagen, wo wir waren. Irgendwo in einem dunklen Gang, zwischen zwei Wänden. Eine Pizza könnte ich wohl nicht bestellen. Das wäre ja eine tolle Beschreibung.Haha, war ich heute nicht wieder lustig? Sirius und James flüsterten irgendetwas und zündeten dann, endlich, durch ein Lumos ihre Zauberstäbe an. Jetzt erkannte ich, dass wir vor einem großen Portrait mit einer Schlange darauf standen.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte ich, aber ich konnte es mir eigentlich auch schon denken.

„Vor dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum." Genau das war meine Vermutung.

„Und was wollt ihr hier?" fragte ich.

„Wir wollen den Schlangen einen kleinen Streich spielen." antwortete Sirius grinsend.

„Toll. Und wozu habt ihr mich mitgenommen?" Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass die beiden nicht so freundlich wären, mir einfach mal so, das Schloss zu zeigen.

„James holte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und stellte es auf den Boden. Er vergrößerte den Gegenstand und es stellte sich als eine Kiste heraus. Sirius flüsterte leise das Passwort. Es war _Reinblüter. _Woher wussten die das denn schon wieder? Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und James linste in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er gab Sirius ein Zeichen und dieser kam dann mit der Kiste in den Raum. Da ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst hätte tun sollen, da ich in diesem riesengroßem Schloß wohl kaum zurück gefunden hätte, folgte ich ihm. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war im Vergleich zu dem der Gryffindors kühl, obwohl der Kamin brannte, und in den Farben grün und schwarz eingerichtet. Sirius nahm den Deckel von der Kiste und ich konnte jetzt hinein sehen. Er war voller Farben.

„Was wollt ihr damit?" fragte ich. Und James antwortete grinsend: „Wir wollen den Slytherins eine neue Farbe verpassen. Grün wird langsam langweilig." Sirius und James nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe und flüsterten einen Spruch. Die Deckel der Farbkästen flogen ab und die ganze Farbe verteilte sich an den Wänden und den Möbeln. Es sah zu komisch aus. Der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum, der bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch grün war, erstrahlte jetzt in einem neuen rosa. Es war zu lächerlich. Ich wollte nicht in der Nähe der Slytherins sein, wenn sie das sahen.

„Und jetzt weg hier." sagte James. Wir zogen den Tarnumhang über und gingen wieder auf die dunklen Gänge.

„Miau." hörte ich es hinter uns. Wir drehten uns um.

„Sch, das ist die Katze von Filch." sagte Sirius.

„Ja und? Lass uns weiter." Was stelleten die sich denn so an? Es war nur eine Katze. Aber langsam stutzte ich auch, denn die Katz schaute uns genau an.

„Sagt mal, kann die uns sehen?" fragte sie. Aber Sirius antwortete nur:"Bei drei rennst du los. Wo Mrs. Norris ist, ist Filch nicht weit. 1..2..3!" Und wir liefen los. Die ganzen Gänge und Fluren zurück, durch die wir vorher schon gegangen waren. Der Weg kam mir unendlich vor. Ich hatte leider keine Kondition, sodass mir schnell die Puste ausging, aber ich zwang mich, weiter zu rennen, denn ich hatte hörte schon die wütende Stimme von Filch hinter uns und ich hatte keine Lust, gleich an meinem ersten Abend hier auf Hogwarts eine Strafarbeit zu bekommen. Irgendwann kamen wir dann doch noch beim Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum an und schmetterten der fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen. Sie blinzelte nur verschlafen und schwang zur Seite.

„Puh... das war...knapp." sagte ich schnaufend.

„Ach was, die hätten uns nie gekriegt." sagte James. Ich sah die beiden nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich geh dann mal schlafen, gute Nacht." Ich drehte mich um und lief die Treppen zu meinem Schlafsaal hoch. Ich war so kaputt, dass ich sofort in mein Bett fiel, ohne mir vorher noch den Schlafanzug anzuziehen.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Schreibt mir bitte Reviews!_

_Liebe Grüße, Lily Evans-Potter91_


	4. Der erste Schultag Teil 1

4. Der erste Schultag (Teil 1)

_Es war alles schwarz, aber trotzdem drehte sich alles.  
"Pass auf, wie du fährst! Du fährst viel zu schnell" hörte ich eine Stimme. Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich sie hörte. Es war die Stimme meiner Mutter. Langsam wurde die Umgebung deutlich. Ich saß auf dem Rücksitz unseres Wagens.  
"Ich fahre 110 km/h! Das ist nicht zu schnell. Ich weiß, wie man Auto fährt." Das war die Stimme meines Vaters. Er klang verärgert. Meine Eltern stritten sich oft über solch banales Zeug, aber dann tat es ihnen wieder Leid und sie lagen sich in den Armen.  
"Aber es regnet und es ist rutschig." fuhr meine Mutter ihn an. Ich wollte eingreifen und meine Mutter unterstützen. Sagen, dass mein Vater langsamer fahren sollte, aber ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht hören würden.  
"Hör auf, mich immer zu kritisieren. Wir sind viel zu spät dran, ich will nicht, dass Charlie auf uns warten muss." sagte mein Vater und sah meine Mutter an.  
Ich wollte schreien, er solle gefälligst auf die Straße sehen und aufpassen, dass es mir egal wäre, wenn sie zu spät kommen würden, aber es drang kein Laut aus meiner Kehle. Ich hörte eine Hupe.  
"AHHH...BEN, PASS AUF!" Auch mein Vater schrie und versuchte, das Auto wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie waren von der Straße abgekommen und es kam ein LkW direkt auf sie zu.  
Ich hörte nur noch den Schrei meiner Mutter und das Quietschen der Reifen, dann wurde alles dunkel._

Ich wachte auf und atmete heftig. Es war wieder dieser Traum. Ich wusste nicht, woher er kam, denn bei dem Unfall war ich nicht dabei. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb sieben. Die anderen schliefen noch, aber ich wollte nicht mehr schlafen, also stand ich auf, fischte mir meine Klamotten aus meinem Koffer und ging ins Bad.  
Nachdem ich mich geduscht und geschminkt hatte, schloss ich die Tür auf. Ich sah Lily, die vor ihrem Schrank stand und etwas suchte.  
"Guten Morgen!" sagte Lily fröhlich.  
"Morgen." antwortete ich.  
"Bist du fertig?" Ich nickte. Sie nahm ihre Sachen und verschwand im Badezimmer. Da ich keine Lust hatte, alleine nach unten zu gehen, wartete ich auf Lily und leerte meinen Koffer in meinem Schrank. Sarah und Olivia schliefen noch. Wie konnte man nur so lange schlafen? Ich verstand es nicht. Endlich kam Lily aus dem Bad. Sie machte ein überraschtes Gesicht, als sie mich sah.  
"Hast du auf mich gewartet?" fragte sie.  
"Ja, ich glaube, dass ich nie alleine in die große Halle finden würde." sagte ich schwach lächelnd. Lily lachte und wir gingen in die große Halle.  
Als wir endlich angekommen waren, war die große Halle bereits voll. Ich hielt automatisch nach den Rumtreibern Ausschau, aber sie waren wohl noch nicht da. Die Slytherins sahen ziemlich wütend aus und dem Moment fiel mir die letzte Nacht wieder ein. Ich verkniff mir gerade noch das Lachen. Wenn ich mir die Gesichter der Slytherins vorstelle, in ihrem rosa Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum Schießen!  
Lily und ich setzten uns an den Haustisch der Gryffindors und begannen zu frühstücken.  
"Morgen!" hörte ich dann eine nuschelnde Stimme neben mir. Ich drehte mich zur Seite und sah Sirius ins Gesicht. Er sah ziemlich verschlafen aus. Lily verzog das Gesicht, als James sich neben sie setzte.  
"Was willst du Potter!" schnauzte sie ihn an. Warum regt sie sich denn so auf? Man sah ihr doch voll an, dass sie James mochte. Während James und Lily sich stritten, wendete ich mich wieder meinem Frühstück zu.  
"Ha! Seh dir mal die Gesichter der Slytherins an." sagte Sirius grinsend. Ich sah auf und guckte zu den Slytherins rüber. Sie sahen ebenfalls hier rüber, aber ihre Blicke galten eher den Rumtreibern.  
"Was bringt euch dieser Streich eigentlich, wenn niemand weiß, was passiert ist. Ich meine..von den Slytherins wird es bestimmt niemand sagen." sagte ich.  
"Keine Angst, du musst es nur den richtigen Leuten erzählen und schon verbreitet sich der Streich wie ein Lauffeuer." sagte Sirius zwinkernd. Ich war verwirrt.  
In diesem Moment stand Dumbledore auf: "Meine lieben Schüler, ich möchte sie gerne noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass das Verlassen der Gemeinschaftsräume nachts nicht erlaubt ist und das es eben so wenig erlaubt ist, die Gemeinschaftsräume der anderen Häuser zu betreten. Ich weise Sie darauf hin, da es in der heutigen Nacht einen Vorfall gegeben hat, den es wohl noch nie in der Geschichte gegeben hatte. Ich möchte dies aber nicht weiter ausführen." Er sagte das streng, aber, wenn man genau hinsah, sah man das belustigte Glitzern in seinen Augen. Nachdem sich alle wieder ihrem Frühstück zuwandten, fragte ich Sirius, was er damit gemeint hatte.  
"Ach...ich meine damit nur, dass in wenigen Minuten die ganze Schule davon wissen wird." sagte er grinsend. Ich beschloss einfach abzuwarten, was passieren würde. Und tatsächlich, man hörte schon einzelne Schüler auflachen und einige zeigten mit den Fingern auf die Slytherins. In dem Moment stand ein großer Junge, der am Ravenclawtisch saß auf, und rief grinsend: "Hey Malfoy, steht ihr neuerdings auf pink!" Viele, die wussten worum es ging, fingen an zu lachen, während andere ziemlich verwirrt drein sahen. Aber auch ihnen wurde von dem "geniale" Streich, wie ihn schon jetzt einige nannten, berichtet.  
"Na? Was hab ich gesagt?" fragte Sirius mich grinsend. Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Es hatte tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten gedauert, bis alle von dem Streich wussten.  
"Und wem hast du es erzählt?" fragte ich.  
"Olivia und Sarah. Wenn du ein Gerücht verbreiten willst, dann bist du bei denen an der richtigen Adresse." Die Slytherins sahen jetzt noch viel wütender aus, als vorhin.  
"Ihr Stundenplan, Miss Hayden." Hinter mir stand McGonagall und hielt mir ein Blatt Pergament entgegen.  
"Danke." murmelte ich und besah mir den Stundenplan. Als erstes hatten wir eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und gleich darauf eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, beide male mit den Slytherins.

Nach dem Frühstück ging ich mit Lily in die Kerker. Ein merkwürdiger Ort zum unterrichten, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber natürlich tat das niemand.  
"Wen haben wir in Zaubertränke?" fragte ich Lily.  
"Professor Slughorn, er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, aber er ist ganz okay."  
"Ah, sieh mal einer an, die Schlammblüter Evans und Hayden." begrüßte uns auch gleich Malfoy. Ich seuftze innerlich auf. Nicht schon wieder. In meiner alten Schule gab es viele von diesen Typen, die sich für etwas besseres hielten, weil sie reinblütig waren.  
"Oh, jetzt hab uns aber getroffen." sagte ich sarkastisch. "Eure Sprüche könnt ihr euch sonst wo hinstopfen, denn wenn ihr glaubt, dass ihr uns damit trefft, dann habt ihr euch geschnitten." Ich drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und wandte mich an Lily, dabei verdrehte ich die Augen. Lily unterdrückte ein Grinsen und in dem Moment kam Professor Slughorn und öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Ich setzte mich neben Lily und in dem Moment fiel mir auf, dass die Rumtreiber noch gar nicht da waren.  
"Heute fangen wir mit einem neuen Trank an. Dem Trank der lebenden Toten. Er ist ein sehr effektiver Schlaftrank, denn jeder, der auch nur einen Schluck von ihm trinkt wird für den Rest seines Lebens schlafen. Daher auch der Name. Nun, wir wollen mal sehen, was sie alle noch vom Brauen verstehen. Die Zubereitung steht an der Tafel. Fangen Sie bitte an."  
Alle standen auf und gingen nach vorne zu den Schränken. Ich tat es ihnen gleich, holte alle Zutaten und einen Kessel und setzte mich wieder auf meinen Platz. Ich kannte diesen Trank bereits, denn ich hatte ihn schon zwei- oder dreimal gebraut, als ich in Deutschland ein Praktikum in einem Zaubererkrankenhaus gemacht hatte. Seitdem wollte ich Heilerin werden.  
In diesem Moment stürmten die Rumtreiber in das Klassenzimmer, nur Peter fehlte.  
"Mr Potter, Mr Black und Mr Lupin, darf ich fragen, warum sie erst jetzt im Unterricht erscheinen?"  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Wir wurden aufgehalten." antwortete Remus, bevor die anderen beiden etwas erwidern konnten. Ich hörte Lily neben mir schnauben.  
"Nun gut, 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Setzen Sie sich und dann können sie anfangen zu brauen. Die Anweisungen stehen an der Tafel." Die drei suchten freie Plätze und da sonst nur noch Plätze bei den Slytherins frei waren, setzten sie sich neben mich.

Nachdem die Doppelstunden zu Ende war, ging Slughorn durch die Reihen und sah in die Kessel. Bei manchen zog er schnell den Kopf nach hinten und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Wenigsten hatten ein gutes Ergebnis. Die einzigen, die fertig geworden waren, waren Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, ein Slytherin namens Severus Snape und ich.  
"Sehr gut, 5 Punkte für jeden von Ihnen. Dieser Trank ist wirklich sehr komplex. Glückwunsch. Als Hausaufgabe schreiben sie bitte alle einen Aufsatz über die Wirkungen und Gefahren dieses Zaubertrankes." In diesem Moment klingelte es dann und alle packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen das Klassenzimmer. Lily war schon vorgegangen, da sie möglichst schnell von den Rumtreibern loskommen wollte.  
"Du bist gar nicht so schlecht in Zaubertränke." sagte James.  
"Danke, aber man kann von mir wohl erwarten, dass ich es kann, wenn ich schon Heilerin werden will."  
"Du willst Heilerin werden? Warum?"  
"Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann einen langweiligen Bürojob anzunehmen und ich kann mir erst recht nicht vorstellen Aurorin zu werden und jeden Tag kämpfen zu müssen. Da helfe ich lieber anderen Menschen." Es gab noch einen anderen Grund. Als meine Eltern den Unfall hatten, waren sie im Krankenhaus, aber keiner der Ärzte konnte ihnen helfen. An diesem Tag hatte ich mir geschworen, dass ich Heilerin werden würde. Niemand sollte das erleben, was ich erlebt hatte, das wollte ich verhindern.  
"Hey Charlie!" Ich sah eine Hand vor meinen Augen winken. Es war Sirius.  
"Hmm? Oh entschuldige, ich habe nach gedacht." sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.  
Er sah mich etwas besorgt an, aber ich winkte nur ab. Niemand sollte davon etwas merken.

Wir waren vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angekommen und traten ein. Der Lehrer war noch nicht da, also hielt ich nach Lily Ausschau. Sie saß in der zweiten Reihe. Ich ging zu ihr und setzte mich neben sie. Sie lächelte mir zu und als James, Sirius und Remus sich hinter uns setzten, blickte sie besonders James und Sirius böse an. Bevor sie aber etwas sagen konnte, kam der Lehrer herein. Er hieß Professor Higgins und war etwa mitte 40.  
"Guten Morgen, alle zusammen. Ich hoffe Sie hatten schöne Ferien. Heute fangen wir mit einer praktischen Wiederholung der letzten Jahre an. Machen wir eine Reise zurück in Ihr drittes Schuljahr. Die Irrwichte. Wer kann mir etwas über Irrwichte erzählen? Ja. Miss Evans?"  
"Irrwichte sind meistens an dunklen Orten zu finden, wie z.B. in einem Schrank oder einem Dachboden. Sie sind Gestaltwandler und niemand weiß, wie sie in Wirklichkeit aussehen, denn sie nehmen die Form an, vor denen sich ihr Opfer am meisten fürchtet."  
"Sehr gut, Miss Evans. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Wollen wir doch einmal shen, ob Sie noch wissen, wie man sie bekämpft. Kommen Sie nach vorne." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes rückten Tische und Stühle zur Seite und machten den Platz frei. Toll. Ich hatte echt keine Ahnung, in was sich mein Irrwicht verwandeln würde. Ich stand noch nie einem gegenüber, denn wir hatten in Deutschland keine praktischen Übungen gemacht.  
"Stellen sie sich in einer Reihe auf."  
Nach und nach gingen alle nach vorne und kämpften gegen den Irrwicht, wobei man das nicht wirklich tat, man musste ihn ganz einfach lächerlich machen. Ich fand heraus, dass Sirius vor einem Floh Angst hatte, James hatte vor dem Tod am meisten Angst und Remus vor dem Mond, warum auch immer. Schließlich kam ich an die Reihe und ich wusste immer noch nicht, in was sich mein Irrwicht verwandeln würde. Einfach durch die Mitte, Charlie! Also trat ich vor und sah zu, wie sich der Irrwicht verwandelte. Ich stockte, als der Irrwicht die Gestalt von meiner Schwester Sarah annahm.  
"ES IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD, CHARLETT! WENN DU NICHT GEWESEN WÄRST, DANN WÜRDEN SIE NOCH LEBEN! NUR DEINETWEGEN SIND SIE TOT, ICH WÜNSCHTE, DU WÄRST AN IHRER STELLE GESTORBEN! ICH HASSE DICH!"  
Das Blut war aus meinem Gesicht gewichen.  
"Sarah..." Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen und stand wie angewurzelt da. Dann spürte ich, dass jemand mich von hinten packte und mich zurückzog. Der Irrwicht verwandelte sich jetzt wieder in einen Floh, denn Sirius war vor mich getreten. Ich bemerkte die geschockten Blicke der anderen, hob schnell meinen Zauberstab auf und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

----------------------------------------------

_Reviews?_


	5. Der erste Schultag Teil 2

5. Der erste Schultag (Teil 2)

_(aus Sirius´ Sicht)_

Ich war entsetzt, als ich sah, in was sich Charlie´s Irrwicht verwandelte. Wer war diese Frau und was meinte sie damit? Wer war gestorben? Ich wusste nur eins, ich musste Charlie finden. Sie sah ziemlich entsetzt aus und das war noch milde ausgedrückt. Ich machte mir ehrliche Sorgen um sie und ich sah auch auf den Gesichtern von James, Remus und Evans große Sorge. Es war merkwürdig, ich kannte Charlett gerade mal einen Tag und schon machte ich mir solche Sorgen um sie. Das konnte ich mir nicht erklären.  
Nachdem es zur Mittagspause geklingelt hatte, lief ich mit James und Remus in unseren Schlafsaal und holte die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus. Ich hielt meinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und sagte:  
"Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Langsam bildeten sich Konturen - Flure und Geheimgänge von Hogwarts - auf der Karte und man sah viele, kleine, umherlaufende Gestalten. Ich suchte nach Charlett´s Namen und fand ihn schließlich auf dem Nordturm.. Wie sie wohl da hin gefunden hatte? Aber darüber machte ich mir in dem Moment keine Sorgen und wir liefen los, zum Nordturm. Als wir dort ankamen, hörte ich Stimmen.  
"Es ist ja gut." Das war die Stimme von Evans. Und dann war da noch ein Schluchzen. Charlett! Einige Minuten schwieg Evans und als ich gerade hervortreten wollte, sagte Charlie:  
"Das war meine Schwester..."  
"Du musst mir das nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht möchtest."  
"Doch, ich will. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, Lily. Das war meine Schwester...ich...weißt du, sie ist nicht so, wie sie gerade gewirkt hat. Sie ist so nett und lieb zu mir...manchmal glaube ich, sie ist die einzige, die mich wirklich versteht und deshalb...deshalb habe ich auch solche Angst davor, dass sie mir die Schuld dafür gibt."  
"Wofür denn?" fragte Evans.  
"Dass...Mum und Dad... tot sind." Ich war geschockt! Charlie´s Eltern sind tot...Dieser Gedanke schwirrte mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf herum und ich hörte James und Remus neben mir, die Luft einziehen. Auch sie waren geschockt.  
"Oh Charlie, das tut mir ja so furchtbar Leid...ich..."  
"S..sie sind vor einem halben Jahr gestorben...sie wollten mich vom Bahnhof abholen...ich wollte in den Osterferien mal nach Hause kommen...an dem Tag hatte es ziemlich heftig geregnet...und..u.und mein Dad wollte nicht zu spät kommen..." sie lächelte kurz traurig "...er hasste Verspätungen, das war sein kleiner Fimmel..." sie schluchzte erneut auf.  
"Charlett..."  
"Er..war kurz abgelenkt und sie sind von der Straße abgekommen...ein LKW hat sie gerammt u..und..sie sind ins Krankenhaus geliefert worden...aber niemand konnte ihnen helfen...Niemand! Sie waren einfach nicht mehr da...vom einen Tag auf den anderen. Einfach weg! Die Wochen darauf waren schrecklich...Sarah war immer tapfer und hat ihre Tränen versteckt, damit ich nicht bemerke, wie traurig sie war...i..ich stand unter Schock und wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben...auf die Beerdigung bin ich auch nicht gegangen...ich habe mich geweigert. Es war mir egal, wie sehr mich Sarah auch anbettelte und anflehte...ich habe wochenlang nach der Beerdigung kein einziges Wort gesprochen und habe mich nachts in den Schlaf geweint...erst später habe ich bemerkt, wie sehr ich Sarah damit...verletzt habe. Ich war so selbstsüchtig...irgendwann...ich hatte es einfach satt zu weinen...und habe beschlossen, niemanden zu zeigen, dass ich..."  
"Das du traurig bist? Aber Charlie...das ist doch etwas ganz normales...deine Eltern sind gestorben, du darfst deine Gefühle nicht verstecken...sonst wirst du nur noch unglücklicher..."  
"Aber es tut so verdammt weh..." Sie schluchzte erneut auf. Ich hatte solches Mitleid mit ihr. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, Charlie hatte so fröhlich gewirkt.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Lily..."  
"Was denn?"  
"Dass ich dich mit meinen Problemen belaste...du bist die erste, der ich über meine Gefühle erzählt habe..."  
"Das muss dir aber nicht Leid tun, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du jemanden brauchst."  
"Es ist merkwürdig...wir kennen uns gerade mal einen Tag, aber trotzdem vertraue ich dir irgendwie..."  
Evans lächelte.  
"Geht es wieder?"  
"Ja..." Lily stand auf und wollte gerade gehen, als Charlie sagte:  
"Ach und Lily?"  
"Ja?"  
"Danke."  
"Gern geschehen." James stieß mich an und machte eine Bewegung, die wohl heißen sollte, dass wir uns verziehen sollten. Wir schlichen uns leise weg und als wir außer Hörweite waren, liefen wir in Richtung der großen Halle.  
_  
(aus Charlett´s Sicht)_

Ich saß noch einige Minuten auf dem Nordturm, aber ich weinte nicht mehr. Das Gespräch mit Lily hatte mir etwas geholfen. Schließlich entschloss ich mich, da wir heute nachmittag keinen Unterricht mehr hatten, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, um die Hausaufgaben zu machen und einen Brief an Sarah zu schreiben.  
Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum merkte ich, wie mich viele anstarrten und hinter vorgehaltener Hand flüsterten. Wie unhöflich, aber da fiel mir wieder ein, wie schnell sich der Streich der Rumtreiber verbreitet hatte und mir war nun klar, dass alle von dem Vorfall in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wussten und ich seufzte auf. Damit musst du nun mal leben, Charlie.  
Als ich mich im Gemeinschaftsraum in einer gemütlichen Ecke niedergelassen hatte, setzten sich die vier Rumtreiber nach einiger Zeit gegenüber von mir an den Tisch. Remus, James und Sirius sahen mich ernst an, während Peter verwirrt von einem zum anderen schaute. Ich räusperte mich.  
"Ähh..." Wirklich geistreicher Kommentar, Charlie.  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte mich Remus.  
"Gut, warum fragst du?" fragte ich in einem unbekümmerten Ton.  
"Ich denke das weißt du." antwortete James.  
Natürlich wusste ich, warum er mich das fragte. Sie wollten wissen, was das eigentlich in der Verteidigungsstunde war, aber ich wollte ihnen nicht von dem Tod meiner Eltern erzählen, deshalb beugte ich mich noch tiefer über meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke und tat so, als würde ich scharf nachdenken.  
"Das war nichts...es ist alles in Ordnung. Denkt einfach nicht weiter darüber nach...ich tu es ja auch nicht." sagte ich.  
"Du willst nicht darüber reden, oder?" fragte Remus. Ganz genau, das wollte ich allerdings nicht. Stattdessen sagte ich gar nichts. Er seufzte und sagte dann:  
"Wenn du es uns sagen willst, dann kannst du zu uns kommen." Ich blickte hoch und sah die vier an. Sirius hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesagt, er starrte mich nur unverwandt an. Sein Blick durchbohrte mich und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er genau wusste, was ich dachte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Du spinnst, Charlie.  
"Ich geh dann mal in meinen Schlafsaal, ich muss noch einen Brief schreiben. Wir sehen uns." sagte ich hastig, stopfte schnell meine Sachen in meine Tasche und lief die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch.  
Oben angekommen ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und starrte einige Minuten an die Zimmerdecke. Tja, das musste irgendwann ja kommen. Was dachte ich denn? Das sie den Vorfall einfach vergessen würden? Ja genau, Charlie. Genau das dachtest du! Ach, halt die Klappe und lass mich in Ruhe! Na toll, jetzt stritt ich mich schon in meinen Gedanken mit mir selbst. Ich holte ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder aus meiner Tasche und fing an zu schreiben:

_Liebe Sarah, _

Hogwarts ist bis jetzt schwer in Ordnung...

Aber bevor ich den ersten Satz zuende schreiben konnte, schlief ich müde über dem angefangenen Brief ein.

"Hey Charlie!" Ich spürte, wie mich jemand an meiner Schulter wach rüttelte. Es war Lily.  
"Lily? Was isn los?" murmelte ich verschlafen. Lily grinste.  
"Ich glaube, du bist eingeschlafen." Ich war noch etwas verpeilt und verstand daher nicht ganz den Sinn von dem, was Lily gesagt hatte, aber dann sah ich meinen angefangenen Brief in Form eines einzigen Satzes und schreckte hoch.  
"Wie spät ist es?" fragte ich Lily. Diese sah auf ihre Uhr und antwortete:  
"Kurz nach sieben, du hast ziemlich lange geschlafen und das Abendessen hast du verpasst."  
"Ach, das ist nicht schlimm...ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger. Ich muss noch einmal in die Eulerei, wir sehen uns dann." sagte ich, schnappte mir den Brief und einen Stift (die fand ich viel praktischer als diese dummen Federn) und ging aus dem Schlafsaal.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum grüßte ich kurz James, Sirius und Peter (Remus war nicht da) und trat in den Flur. Aber dann hatte ich keine Ahnung, wo ich eigentlich hingehen sollte. Wo war denn die Eulerei? Na toll, Charlie.  
Nach einer halben Stunde suchen, hatte ich jedoch endlich die Eulerei gefunden, setzte ich mich an einen der Tische und fing an, den Brief weiter zu schreiben:

_Liebe Sarah, _

Hogwarts ist bis jetzt schwer in Ordnung und die Leute hier sind sehr nett. Ich hab mich auch schon mit einigen von ihnen angefreundet. Da wären da James Potter und Sirius Black, ihr Ego ist etwas zu groß geraten, aber sonst sind sie okay...Remus Lupin...der Freund von den beiden, er ist der ruhige Pol der beiden und Lily Evans, ich verstehe mich schon sehr gut mit ihr und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sie schon ewig kenne und wir eine Wellenlinie haben.  
Im Unterricht komme ich gut mit, aber wir hatten auch erst zwei Stunden, da der Nachmittagsunterricht heute ausgefallen ist...

Hier unterbrach ich mich selbst. Sollte ich Sarah von dem Irrwicht erzählen? Wir wollten keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben, aber ich wollte ihr auch nicht unnötige Sorgen bereiten. Dann entschloss ich mich, ihr nichts davon zu erzählen und schrieb weiter:

_Hier gibt es vier Häuser, in die man, je nach seinem Charakter, aufgeteilt werden kann. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Ich bin im vierten Haus gelandet. Dort kommt man hin, wenn man besonders mutig ist. Und jetzt guck nicht so erstaunt, ich weiß wie dein Gesicht jetzt aussieht. Aber weißt du wie man eingeteilt wird? Durch einen Hut! Stell dir das mal vor, ein alter Stofffetzen entscheidet über ein ganzes Jahr meines Lebens...aber eigentlich bin ich mit dieser Wahl zufrieden, denn hier habe ich ja auch James, Sirius, Remus und Lily kennengelernt. Achja, die drei Jungs haben noch einen Freund...Peter Pettigrew, ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie kommt er mir unsympatisch vor, er versteckt sich im Schatten seiner Freunde und du weißt ja, was ich von solchen Typen halte. Aber jetzt zu dir: Wie läuft es so in deinem Job? Ich hoffe doch gut. Was machst du so und wo tretest du auf? Du musst mir alles erzählen. _

Tschau,  
deine Schwetser Charlie

Als ich fertig war, las ich mir noch einmal den Brief durch, entschloss, dass er so gut war und schickte ihn mit einer Eule ab. Danach ging ich aus der Eulerei und stieß gleich mit jemandem zusammen.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Reviews?_


	6. Nächtliche Begegnungen

6. Unerwünschte Begenungen

"Malfoy!"  
"Ganz recht." sagte er grinsend. Ich war direkt in die Arme von Malfoy und noch einigen anderen Slytherins gelaufen. Was machten die denn hier! Ich hatte jetzt echt keine Lust auf so etwas.  
"Wir müssen dich noch für deinen kleinen Spruch von heute morgen bestrafen." sagte er drohend.  
"Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst. Was wollt ihr machen? Vier Jungen gegen ein Mädchen? Wie fair." sagte ich sarkastisch, das war eine ziemlich lästige Angewohnheit von mir.  
"Werd nicht frech." zischte Malfoy.  
"Wer? Ich? Aber niemals. Ich sag dir jetzt, was du machst. Du nimmst deine zwei Gorillas und das vor Fett triefende Etwas da hinter dir und gehst mir aus dem Weg, sonst..." Ja, was eigentlich? Ich war ganz alleine und ich konnte mich auch nicht besonders gut verteidigen. Was sollte ich bitte tun! Noch eine schlechte Angewohnheit von mir, ich sagte immer, was ich dachte, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken, was ich da eigentlich von mir gab. Das hatte jetzt Konsequenzen. Im schlimmsten Fall verhexen sie dich so, dass du ins St. Mungo eingeliefert werden musst Halb so wild. Einfach immer positiv denken, Charlie. Aber was bitte gibt es an dieser Aussicht Positives! ... Komm schon, das kannst du doch so gut. ... Ach, halt die Klappe! Ich muss dringend in die Therapie. Diese Selbstgespräche müssen aufhören.  
"Sonst was?" fragte Malfoy spöttisch und riss mich somit aus meinen wirren Gedanken, aber dieses mal war ich dankbar darüber.  
Ich dachte panisch nach und suchte einen Ausweg, aber ich fand keinen. Denken. Denken. Streng dich an, Gehirn! Dass du auch immer im falschen Moment ausschalten musst. Typisch. Das Einzige, was mir einfiel war, die Slytherins mit einem kurzen Fluch abzulenken, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und so schnell wie möglich abzuhauen. Und genau das tat ich dann auch.  
"Lacanum Inflamare!" rief ich und zündete somit den Umhang von Malfoy an, welcher sich auch sofort panisch im Kreis drehte und versuchte das Feuer zu löschen. Währenddessen lief ich so schnell wie möglich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, in die ich eigentlich hätte gehen sollen. Man, sind die doof. triumphierte ich innerlich.  
Ich lief solange, bis die Geräusche und Stimmen der Slytherins verstummt waren und sah mich dann um. Und wo bin ich jetzt gelandet? Na toll.  
Ich irrte etwa eine halbe Stunde in den verschiedensten Gängen umher, bis ich es aufgab und mich gegen eine Wand lehnte, um auszuruhen. Aber natürlich war mir das nicht gestattet. Stattdessen gab die Wand hinter mir nach und ich fiel auf den Allerwertesten.  
"Wo bin ich denn nun schon wieder gelandet?" fragte ich mich leise selbst. Ich war in einem dunklen, schmalen Gang gelandet, in dem es ziemlich stickig war. Da ist mir der andere Gang deutlich lieber. Ich versuchte die Wand hinter mir wieder einzudrücken, aber dieses mal rührte sie sich kein Stück. Du bist vom Pech verfolgt, Charlie. Ich seuftze. Mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als diesen Gang entlang zu gehen, also hielt ich meinen Zauberstab hoch und sagte: "Lumos."  
"Ich wette 10 Galleonen darauf, dass ich in einem Geheimgang gelandet bin. Fragt sich nur, wo dieser hinführt..." Ich seufzte auf. Was für ein Tag. So wünscht sich doch jeder seinen ersten Schultag auf einer neuen Schule. Das war wieder sarkastisch gemeint, ich sag ja, alles schlechte Angewohnheiten.  
Nach schier endlosen Minuten, die ich mich durch diesen eckligen, verstaubten und engen Gang gequält hatte, stand ich wieder vor einer Wand. Wenn du jetzt nicht aufgehst, dann schreie ich. sagte ich in Gedanken drohend, auch wenn das der Wand wohl ziemlich egal gewesen wäre, aber ich hatte Glück. (Oh Wunder) Die Wand gab nach und ich fiel wieder einmal nach vorne, konnte mich aber im letzten Moment noch abfangen. Ich blickte hoch, als ein kalter Windzug meinen Rock aufbauschte. Oh nein, bitte nicht! Sag bloß, ich bin draußen gelandet! Und ich war wirklich draußen gelandet und zwar direkt vor dem Verbotenen Wald. Was jetzt? Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zum Vordereingang von Hogwarts zu kommen und von dort aus in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich dafür durch den verbotenen Wald müsste, wäre es ein ziemliches Wunder, wenn ich ungesehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würde, denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Sperrstunde bereits erreicht war, aber ich wollte dann doch nicht in diesen Gang zurück gehen und dort jämmerlich versauern. Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was wohl für Biester in diesem Wald rumlaufen würden und das Rascheln, das ich mir (hoffentlich) einbildete, zu ignorieren. Aber dann hörte ich ein Heulen. Das Heulen eines Werwolfes. Ich blieb erstarrt stehen und schluckte. Dann sah ich nach oben. Vollmond! Oh Gott. Ob es wohl Werwölfe in diesem Wald gibt? Natürlich, du Dummkopf! Und nicht nur Werwölfe, hier leben noch ganz andere, fleischfressende Tiere. Sei ruhig. Ich versuchte, das laute Pochen meines Herzens zu ignorieren und zwang mich, ruhig weiter zu gehen und nicht, wie eine Verrückte los zu stürmen, was ich in diesem Moment am liebsten getan hätte. Dieser Wald ist unheimlich. Wenn ich hier jemals wieder lebend rauskomme, dann bringen mich keine zehn Pferde wieder hier rein. Ich drehte mich blitzschnell um, als ich ein Rascheln hinter mir hörte. Aber da war niemand.  
"Wer ist da?" fragte ich ängstlich. Denkst du, ein wildes Tier sagt dir jetzt, wie es heißt! Ich ignorierte meine innere Stimme und rief noch einmal:  
"Wer ist da?" Aber es kam wieder keine Antwort. Ich drehte mich wieder um und ging langsam weiter, während ich gespannt meine Ohren anstrengte, dann ertönte wieder das Jaulen eines Werwolfes und dieses mal war es lauter und gefährlicher. Ich war nahe daran, vor Angst umzukippen und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Aber dann hörte ich wieder ein Rascheln hinter mir und als ich mich umdrehte sah ich einen großen Schatten. Mir blieb das Herz stehen. Ein Werwolf! Er sprang auf mich zu und ich schrie auf. Im Mondlicht erkannte ich aber, dass es kein Werwolf war, sondern ein Grimm! Ein Grimm! Das Zeichen des Todes. Ich schrie wieder auf und versuchte ihn von mir runter zu bekommen. Der Grimm zerrte mich hinter sich her und ich schrie:  
"HILFEE! WARUM HILFT MIR DENN KEINER? LASS MICH LOS!" Ich schrie die ganze Zeit und wehrte mich, dadurch schaffte ich es, mich loszureißen und lief weg, aber ich stolperte über eine Baumwurzel und fiel hin. Aua! Mein Knie war aufgeschlagen und blutete ziemlich stark. Dadurch schaffte ich es nicht, aufzustehen. Ich versuchte einen letzten, jämmerlichen Versuch, aber das brachte auch nichts. Der Grimm kam auf mich zu und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, dass es kurz und schmerzlos werden würde, aber dann spürte ich etwas warmes auf meinem verletzten Knie und öffnete die Augen. Der Grimm sah mich an und in seinen Augen sah ich kein bösartiges Glitzern von einem Tier, das gleich sein Opfer verschlingen würde, sondern nur ein liebevolles Glitzern. Liebevolles Glitzern! Du bist ja total durchgeknallt, Charlie. Er zog mich wieder hinter sich her, aber dieses mal wehrte ich mich nicht. Irgendwann blieb der Grimm stehen und ich sah mich um. Ich stand vor der Tür zur Eingangshalle, schnappte nach Luft und sah den Grimm an, aber der war schon wieder weg. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Endlich sicher. Jetzt muss ich nur noch ungesehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Ganz Easy. Naja, ganz so leicht war es dann doch nicht und ich wurde zu meinem Pech von Professor McGonagall gesehen.  
"Miss Hayden. Was machen sie um diese Uhrzeit außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes?" fragte sie streng. Ich überlegte fieberhaft, bis mir schließlich eine Ausrede einfiel.  
"Ich bin hingefallen und hab mir dabei das Knie aufgeschlagen, ich wollte in den Krankenflügel, aber dann hab ich mich verlaufen." Okay, es war nicht die beste Ausrede, aber es schien so, als würde McGonagall sie mir abkaufen, nachdem sie einen prüfenden Blick auf mein Knie geworfen hatte. Ich bin gut.  
"Na schön, Miss Hayden. Ich werde sie in den Krankenflügel begleiten." Na toll. Ich sagte nichts und ging stillschweigend neben mir her, aber es war ziemlich schwer mit ihr mitzuhalten, denn mein Knie tat ziemlich weh. Endlich im Krankenflügel angekommen, heilte die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey mein Knie und ich ging mit McGonagall zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen schleppte ich mich hoch in den Schlafsaal und fiel hundemüde in mein Bett. Mein letzter Gedanke war noch: Was für ein Tag.

---------------------------------------------------

_Reviews?_


	7. Morgendliche Überraschungen

_7. Morgendliche Überraschungen_

Ich wachte auf, blinzelte einige male und setzte mich dann mit einem Stöhnen auf. Wie spät ist es denn? Ich blickte auf meine Uhr und bekam einen Schock. Oh verdammt! Es ist schon halb neun! Der Unterricht hat vor einer halben Stunde angefangen! Warum hat mich keiner geweckt! Ich strampelte meine Decke an das Ende des Bettes, sprang hoch und lief ins Badezimmer. Nach einer Katzenwäsche und einigen blauen Flecken, da ich in meiner Eile auf dem nassen, rutschigen Badezimmerboden ausgerutscht war, lief ich mit meiner Schultasche in der Hand die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter, welcher völlig leer war. Natürlich ist er leer, du Dummkopf! Weil alle im Unterricht sind. Dort solltest du jetzt übrigens auch sein. Ich hastete weiter in Richtung des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers, das ich erst einmal finden musste, und dort angekommen, riss ich die Tür mit einem Schwung auf und vergaß dabei völlig, anzuklopfen.

„Miss Hayden? Was machen sie denn hier?" Vorne am Pult saß McGonagall und sah mich verwirrt an. Das Klassenzimmer war völlig leer. Kein Schüler weit und breit zu sehen. Moment mal...welchen Tag haben wir heute eigentlich?...Es ist doch Donnerstag, oder nicht?

„Ähm..." Das war mein einziger Kommentar. Was hätte ich denn bitte auch sagen sollen? Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir Verwandlung in der ersten Stunde hatten.

Professor McGonagall sah mich an und wartete auf meine Antwort.

„Wo..wo sind denn alle?" fragte ich.

„Hat ihnen Miss Evans nicht gesagt, dass der Unterricht am zweiten Tag immer ausfällt, weil dann die Quidditchasuwahlspiele stattfinden? Ich hatte sie damit beauftragt." fragt sie mich.

„Nein. Also, ich geh dann mal...zum Frühstück." Ich drehte mich um, machte leise die Tür zu und seufzte auf. Man hab ich ´n Schwein! Aber warum hat mir Lily nichts davon erzählt? Und außerdem ist es ziemlich leer auf den Gängen. Es werden ja wohl nicht alle bei den Auswahlspielen sein, oder? Vor der Tür der großen Halle angekommen, machte ich diese auf und trat ein. Allerdings waren erstaunlich viele Schüler hier. Also sind sie doch nicht bei den Auswahlspielen. In dem Moment sah ich Lily und die Rumtreiber am Gryffindortisch sitzen. Lily stritt sich mal wieder mit James. Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und setzte mich dann zu ihnen, auf den freien Platz neben Lily.

„Morgen." sagte ich seufzend. Lily sah mich verwirrt an, dann glitt ihr Blick zu meiner Schultasche und sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Genau." sagte ich lächelnd.

„Oh, es tut mir so Leid, Charlie. Das habe ich volkommen vergessen. Ich wollte es dir ja gestern Abend sagen, aber da musstest du so schnell zur Eulerei und ich wollte es dir sagen, wenn du wiederkommst, aber du bist so spät gekommen und...und...ich bin eingeschlafen...und...es tut mir Leid." plapperte sie drauf los.

„Schon in Ordnung, Lily." sagte ich grinsend.

„Wo warst du eigentlich so lange?" fragte sie mich dann aber doch verwirrt.

„Hab mich nur verlaufen..." sagte ich ausweichend. Ich wollte ihr nicht von meiner Begegnung mit Malfoy, den anderen Slytherins und schließlich meinem „kleinen Abenteuer" im verbotenen Wald erzählen. Das brachte mich allerdings zum nächsten Punkt. Was hatte es eigentlich mit diesem Grimm auf sich? Ich hatte riesengroße Angst vor ihm gehabt, aber er hatte mir ja nichts getan und hatte mich sogar zum Eingangstor gebracht, was äußerst merkwürdig war. Gestern Nacht hatte ich mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ich war viel zu erleichtert gewesen, endlich wieder im Schloss zu sein. Ich riss mich von meinen Gedanken los und blickte hoch. Ich hatte die Rumtreiber völlig vergessen. Sirius, James und Peter sahen ziemlich müde aus und Remus war nirgends zu sehen.

„Wo ist denn Remus?" fragte ich an Sirius gewandt.

„Der ist im Krankenflügel. Hat ne ziemlich schlimme Erkältung." antwortete er.

„Wirklich? Oje, der Arme." Ich wandte mich meinem Essen zu und dachte nach, aber dann bemerkte ich, dass Sirius mich die ganze Zeit beobachtete.

„Ist was?" fragte ich ihn. Er sah mich etwas merkwürdig an, aber antwortete:

„Nein, nein." Das kaufte ich ihm nicht ab, beließ es aber dabei.

„Ähm..." ich räusperte mich, „...heute finden also die Quidditchauswahlspiele statt?"

James antwortete: „Ja, ich bin der Kapitän und ich muss ein spitzen Team aufstellen, damit Gryffindor in unserem letzten Jahr den Quidditchpokal gewinnt. Im letzten Jahr hat die halbe Mannschaft ihren Abschluss gemacht. Spielst du auch?"

„Naja, ich hab an meiner alten Schule gespielt."

„Dann mach doch mit, Charlie. Du musst es unbedingt versuchen." sagte Lily. Ich drehte mich irritiert zu ihr:

„Was? Warum denn?"

„Du musst die Ehre der Mädchen retten! An diesem Auswahlspiel melden sich doch nur eingebildete Schnäpfen, in der Hoffnung mehr Zeit mit diesen Egomaten da zu verbringen, obwohl sie kein bisschen Talent dafür haben. Natürlich denken dadurch alle, dass Mädchen total unsportlich sind und Nieten im Quidditch. Okay, ich gebe ja zu, dass ich persönlich nicht die Beste im Quidditch bin, aber das trifft noch lange nicht auf alle zu und außerdem geht es um´s Prinzip." Ich schaute sie nur, wie Sirius und James auch, mit offenem Mund an, räusperte mich dann und wandte mich an James:

„Welche Positionen sind denn noch frei?"

„Wir suchen noch einen Jäger, einen Treiber, einen Hüter und einen Sucher. Also ist für jede Position noch etwas frei."

„Oha, das ist ja wirklich die halbe Mannschaft."

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen. Als was hast du denn gespielt?" antwortete James.

„Ich war Jägerin. In welcher Position spielt ihr denn?"

„Ich bin Jäger und unser Sirilein hier ebenfalls." Ich prustete in meinen Kakao, von dem ich gerade einen Schluck trinken wollte, bei dem Wort „Sirilein" und kriegte mich vor Lachen kaum noch ein.

„S..Sirilein!"

„Das ist nicht witzig und außerdem, mein lieber Jamiliein (dieses Wort betonte er genau) hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst mich nicht so nennen!" Die beiden sahen sich gespielt ernst an, aber konnten sich dann doch nicht halten und lachten auch los. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatten zu lachen, fragte mich James:

„Möchtest du jetzt kommen?" Ich überlegte. Soll ich? ... Naja, was solls. Versuchen kann ich es ja und schaden wird es mir auch nicht.

„Ja...okay..." Lily neben mir japste auf vor Freude und ich sagte zu ihr:

„Ich will dir ja nicht die Laune vermiesen, aber noch bin ich nicht in der Mannschaft."

„Ach was. Das wird schon!" sagte sie enthusiastisch.

„Was immer du sagst." antwortete ich. In diesem Moment landete eine Eule vor James und streckte ihm den Fuß entgegen. Nachdem James ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte, flog sie davon und er las sich den Brief durch.

„Von wem kommt denn der Brief, Krone?" fragte Sirius kauend. Lily rümpfte die Nase und sagte:

„Man redet nicht mit vollem Mund."

„Ach was. Ich darf das." antwortete er grinsend.

„Ach? Und die Erlaubnis hat dir gegeben..." Ich sah es schon kommen, dass Lily gleich wieder ausrasten würde, also fragte ich an James gewandt:

„Von wem ist denn jetzt der Brief?"

„Von meiner Mum..."

„Was will sie denn?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„An Silvester gibt sie einen großen Ball. Sie ladet die ganze Verwandtschaft ein und glaub mir, die ist groß." sagte er.

„Das schreibt sie dir jetzt schon?" fragte ich erstaunt.

„Ja, sie ist sehr über organisiert." antwortete er augenrollend.

Ich grinste, wurde aber zugleich auch sehr traurig. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir meine Mutter zurück. Ich vermisste sie so sehr mit allen ihren kleinen Macken. Ihrer leichten Schusseligkeit, die sie wohl weiter an mich vererbt hatte.

Die Rumtreiber standen auf und sagten, dass sie Remus aus dem Krankenflügel holen wollten. Ich und Lily wollten mitkommen, also machten wir uns zu 5. auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, während Lily großen Abstand zu James hielt, was mich nur zum Grinsen brachte.

----------------------------------------------

_Kritik, Fragen oder Lob? Her mit den Reviews! )_


	8. Die Quidditchauswahlspiele

8. Die Quidditchauswahlspiele

Wir kamen vor dem Krankenflügel an und traten ein. Remus saß auf einem der Betten und sah ziemlich fertig aus und das war noch milde ausgedrückt. Er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, war ungewöhnlich blass und hatte eine große Schnittwunde auf seiner rechten Wange. Ich dachte, er wäre nur erkältet gewesen, aber jemand mit vernünftigem Menschenverstand würde sofort erkennen, dass DAS bestimmt keine gewöhnliche Grippe war. Aber als ich Remus fragte, woher er denn die Schnittwunde hat, antwortete er einfach nur:

„Ich weiß auch nicht." Ich runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey herein geplatzt.

„Mr Lupin, sie sollten noch diesen Trank hier nehmen, bevor sie gehen." Er schluckte den übel riechenden Trank in einem Zug herunter und das ohne den Mund zu verziehen. Das verdiente Respekt, denn dieser Trank stank schon von weitem nach verfaulten Eiern und ich verzog die Nase.

„Miss Hayden, wie geht es ihrem Knie?" fragte mich Pomfrey.

„Ähm...danke, viel besser." antwortete ich. Alle zusammen verließen wir dann den Krankenflügel und sofort fragte mich Lily:

„Was war denn mit deinem Knie?"

„Ach nichts, ich bin hingefallen." Das war sogar die Wahrheit, denn ich war ja wirklich hingefallen und die Umstände musste ich ja nicht gleich jedem unter die Nase reiben. Trotzdem bekam ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sirius mich die ganze Zeit über anstarrte.

Auf dem Quidditchfeld angekommen, wusste ich auch gleich, was Lily gemeint hatte. Mehr als die Hälfte der Bewerber waren aufgestylte Mädchen, die sich wahrscheinlich keine zehn Sekunden auf dem Besen hätten halten können. Zwischen den Mengen konnte ich auch Olivia und Sarah entdecken. Lily ging zu den Zuschauertribünen und setzte sich in die erste Reihe. James neben mir seufzte frustriert auf und rief über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg:

„Wir fangen mit den Hütern an. Stellt euch bitte in einer Reihe hier auf und wir werden euch dann alle nacheinander testen."

Mit meiner Vermutung lag ich gar nicht mal so falsch. Die Hälfte der Mädchen schaffte es nicht, sich auf dem Besen zu halten. Aber so war es nicht bei jedem, ein Viertklässler namens Larry Walden schaffte es doch tatsächlich fünf von fünf Quaffeln zu halten und schaffte es somit ins Team.

„Als nächstes sind die Jäger dran. Larry du kannst gleich noch einmal dein Können unter Beweis stellen."

Langsam wurde ich aufgeregte und mein Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen. Ich wollte unbedingt in die Quidditchmannschaft, denn es war ewig her, seit ich auf einem Besen saß und durch die Lüfte geflogen war.

„Du bist die Nächste." hörte ich die Stimme von James und sah auf. Ich war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass ich schon dran war. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Sauberwisch 2000 und sah noch einmal hoch. Lily winkte mir von den Tribünen wie wild zu und hielt beide Daumen in die Höhe. Ich grinste ihr einmal zu und stieß mich dann auch , wie James und Sirius schon, vom Boden ab.

Innerhalb von Sekunden verschwand meine Nervösität und machte der Freude Platz. In meinem Magen fing es an zu kribbeln und ich fühlte mich befreit. Hier in der Luft fühlte ich mich super, es war, als würde die ganze Last wegen dem Tod meiner Eltern, von mir fallen und unten auf dem Boden bleiben.

„Du musst versuchen, an mir vorbei zu kommen und ein Tor zu werfen. Sirius gehört zu dir und wird dir helfen, aber das Tor musst du dann alleine werfen, in Ordnung?" rief James mir zu. Ich nickte und fing auch gleich geschickt den Quaffel, den Sirius mir zu gespielt hatte. Dann flog ich auf die drei Torringe zu. James kam mir schon entgegen und ich warf Sirius den Quaffel zurück, flog schnell unter James hindurch und tauchte wieder auf, als der Quaffel mir wieder entgegen flog. Wieder fing ich ihn auf und raste auf das Tor zu. James war hinter mir und ich trieb meinen Besen noch mehr an. Fünf Meter vor den Torringen, holte ich aus und gab vor, in den Rechten zu werfen, worauf Larry auch hereinfiel, aber in Wirklichkeit zielte ich auf den Linken und der Quaffel ging sauber hindurch.

„Das war super, Charlie." rief mir Sirius zu. Ich lächelte ihn an und flog wieder auf den Boden, wo Lily mir auch sofort um den Hals fiel.

„Das war brillant. Einfach spitze. Also, wenn du nicht in die Mannschaft kommst, dann auch sonst keiner." rief sie aus, wofür sie sich einige böse Blicke von den anderen einfing, die sich für die Position des Jägers beworben hatten.

Nachdem alle einmal gespielt hatten, kamen James und Sirius auf den Boden.

„Also, ich glaube hier ist es eindeutig. Charlett war eindeutig die beste, sie ist die neue Jägerin." Ich japste auf vor Freude und fiel dann erst Lily, dann James und dann Sirius um den Hals. Ich lief rot an und räusperte mich ein paar mal:

„Ähm...ja, danke." sagte ich verlegen grinsend.

Warum wirst du denn so rot? Ist doch nur Sirius. feixte eine innere Stimme.

Ach, lass mich in Ruhe. Man war das peinlich. Noch dümmer geht es ja gar nicht.

Aber, was hast du denn? Sirius ist doch ziemlich heiß. Ich lief wieder rot an.

Aufhören! Aufhören! Aufhören! Ich schüttelte mich, um meinen Kopf wieder klar zu kriegen. Was dachte ich denn da nur? Das war ja nicht zum aushalten.

„Alles klar, Charlie?" fragte mich Lily.

„Äh...sicher." Ich setzte mich mit ihr auf eine Bank und sah den Auswahlspielen weiterhin zu, aber in Wirklichkeit dachte ich über die merkwürdigen Gedanken von vorhin nach. Ich kam zu keinem Schluss, also erklärte ich diese Stimme einfach für verrückt und beließ es dabei.

Bald war die Mannschaft auch komplett. Brian Coldhard aus der dritten war Sucher geworden und Frank Longbottom aus der siebten war der zweite Treiber. Ich war das einzige Mädchen in der Mannschaft.

Na super.

„So. Das waren dann die Auswahlspiele. Unser erstes Training habe ich für Samstag angesetzt und das erste Spiel wird gegen Slytherin sein, also müssen wir uns ranhalten." sagte James. Danach ging ich mit Lily, genau wie die Anderen auch, nach oben zum Schloss, wo ich mir erst einmal eine heiße Dusche gönnte.

Nach meiner Dusche zog ich mich an und ging nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ich auch Lily antraf, die ihren Zaubertränke-Aufsatz machte.

Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf einen Sessel und sah ihr dabei zu.

„Willst du nicht auch deine Hausaufgaben machen?" fragte mich Lily. Ich gähnte und antwortete grinsend:

„Heute mal nicht. Heute bin ich faul." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und beugte sich wieder über ihren Aufsatz.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, die vier Rumtreiber kamen durch das Portraitloch gestiegen und setzten sich zu uns.

„Hey Evans, willst du mit mir ausgehen?" fragte James. Lily schnaubte und antwortete erst gar nicht.

„Hey, sag was!" sagte James beleidigt. Ich grinste, als Lily wieder nicht antwortete.

„Püh, dann nicht." Ich lachte auf. Es war zu komisch, James verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob seine Unterlippe nach vorne, sodass er wie ein kleines Kind aussah, dass nicht bekam, was es wollte.

„Hör auf zu lachen." sagte er empört, aber das brachte mich nur noch mehr zum Lachen, sodass ich von Sessel fiel und dabei Lily´s Gesicht sah. Sie sah aber nicht etwa genervt aus, wie ich es eigentlich vermutete hätte, sondern lächelte.

Na sie mal einer an. Lily scheint James ja doch nicht SO abstoßend zu finden. Ich grinste und in dem Moment beschloss ich, dass Lily und James zusammen gehören sollten.

---------------------------------------------

Krieg ich Reviews?

Lily Evans-Potter91


	9. Hogsmeade

9. Hogsmeade

Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeitete an dem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, den ich jetzt schon so lange vor mir hergeschoben hatte, als das Portraitloch zur Seite schwang und die Rumtreiber laut lachend den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. Sie kamen zu mir und setzten sich auf die Couch.

„Hey Charlie, willst du nicht mit uns nach Hogsmeade kommen?"

Hogsmeade war ein kleines Dorf, dass ausschließlich nur von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnt war. Ab der dritten Klasse konnten die Hogwartsschüler mit der Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern regelmäßig einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade machen, um sich dort mit Süßigkeiten, Scherzartikeln oder auch mal Butterbier oder Feuerwhiskey zu überhäufen.

Ich öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu antworten, dass ich bereits mit Lily hinging, als mir ein Gedanke kam.

Das ist die Chance, dass Lily und James sich etwas näher kommen. Ich grinste und antwortete:

„Sicher, habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn noch jemand mitkommt?" fragte ich. Die vier Jungen sahen sich an und James antwortete schulterzuckend: „Warum nicht. Wer denn?"

Super! Jetzt muss nur noch Lily mitspielen. Ich packte schnell meine Sachen zusammen, antwortete dabei: „Ach, lasst euch einfach überraschen." und lief in Richtung der Bibliothek, wo ich auch sofort Lily entdeckte.

„Hi Lily."

„Hey Charlie." sagte sie abwesend.

„Sag mal, wäre es in Ordnung, wenn noch jemand mit uns nach Hogsmeade kommen würde?" fragte ich. Ich erwähnte nicht, dass es die Rumtreiber waren, denn sonst hätte ich die ganze Sache auch sofort vergessen können.

„Wer denn?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Ach, lass dich einfach überraschen. Du wirst sie schon mögen." sagte ich hoffnungsvoll.

„In Ordnung. Aber..." fing sie zögerlich an, aber ich unterbrach sie und sagte, damit sie nicht weitere Fragen stellen konnte: „Danke, du bist super." Danach lief ich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht aus der Bibliothek.

Jetzt musst du Lily nur noch dazu bringen, dass sie nicht durchdreht und alleine nach Hogsmeade geht, wenn sie die Rumtreiber sieht. Na, viel Spaß. sagte meine innere Stimme zweifelnd.

Ach was. Ich werd sie so lange volllabern, bis sie gar nicht anders kann, als ja zu sagen.

Wenn Lily das rauskriegt gibt es Verletzte.

Ach was. Sieh doch nicht immer alles so schwarz.

Tu ich doch gar nicht. Ich bin nur realistisch.

Das wird schon klappen.

Ich saß am Frühstückstisch und aß gemächlich mein Brötchen. Heute war Samstag und somit der Hogsmeade-Tag, Lily saß vor mir und sah mich genervt an:

„Kannst du mir nicht endlich sagen, mit wem wir hingehen?" fragte sie. Das hatte sie mich in den letzten Tagen oft gefragt und ich glaube, es brachte sie zur Weißglut, dass ich es ihr nicht sagte.

„Das wirst du schon gleich sehen." antwortete ich.

„Gib mir wenigstens einen Tipp." bettelte sie.

„So ungeduldig kennt man dich gar nicht. Bist du fertig mit frühstücken?" grinste ich. Sie nickte und gemeinsam gingen wir durch die Eingangshalle nach draußen, wo die Rumtreiber schon warteten. Lily blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als die Rumtreiber auf uns zukamen. James sah ziemlich ungläubig aus, als er Lily erblickte.

„Charlett! Sag mir, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist." sagte sie gefährlich leise.

„Ähm..."

„Charlie! Eine Antwort! Sofort!"

„Also, weißt du ich hab..." fing ich an.

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich sie mögen würde? Da weißt du aber etwas, was ich nicht weiß." unterbrach sie mich ärgerlich.

„Naja...weißt du, vielleicht und nur ganz vielleicht hab ich etwas und auch nur ein ganz bisschen...geflunkert." sagte ich.

„Charlie, warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie mit einem gefährlichen Unterton.

„Naja, weißt du. Du bist meine Freunde und die Rumtreiber sind auch mit mir befreundet und da dachte ich..." sagte ich, aber Lily unterbrach mich:

„Da dachtest du, dass wir uns auch anfreunden sollten, oder was?"

„Naja...ja." Freunde war gut, sie sollten zusammen kommen.

Warum wehrt Lily sich so sehr? fragte ich mich.

Weil sie nicht Eine von Vielen sein möchte.

Aber das weiß sie ja nicht, wenn sie es nicht wenigstens versucht.

„Ach komm schon, Lils. Ich wollte doch nur, dass ihr euch etwas besser versteht." sagte ich und setzte meinen Dackelblick auf.

„Dein Dackelblick hilft dir jetzt auch nichts, ich geh alleine." sagte sie schnippisch und drehte sich um.

„Lily. Bitte. „ sagte ich und hängte mich an sie ran. „Tu mir bitte diesen einen Gefallen. Nur den einen. Ach komm schon, ich tu auch alles, was du möchtest."

„Charlie, lass mich los." sagte sie versucht streng, aber ich sah ihr an, dass sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste.

„Tu mir nur den einen Gefallen, in Ordnung? Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb." Jetzt konnte sie gar nicht anders, lachte auf und antwortete:

„Du hast mich auch so lieb."

„Also wir sind ja heute überhaupt nicht eingebildet, oder?" fragte ich grinsend.

„Nein." sagte Lily glucksend.

„Also, wir möchten eure...ähm...Unterhaltung ja nicht stören, aber wir sollten vielleicht mal los gehen?" sagte Sirius.

„Du hast Recht. Komm Lils." sagte ich und schupste sie neben James, worauf ich mir einen sehr düsteren Blick von Lily einfangen konnte. Ich selber lief neben Sirius.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte er mich flüsternd. Ich sah ihn unschuldig an und sagte:

„Wer? Ich? Gar nichts. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Tu nicht so unschuldig." sagte er.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht. Also, was gibt es denn so in Hogsmeade?" lenkte ich vom Thema ab.

Mein Plan, wenn man das auch Plan nennen konnte, ging doch tatsächlich auf. Es gab kein Geschreie und Lily war sogar nett zu James. Ja, genau nett. Ich war genau so überrascht. Die beiden unterhielten sich ganz normal und Lily lachte sogar über einen von James Witzen.

Ich bin gut. lobte ich mich selbst stolz.

Nachdem wir im Honigtopf und in Zonko´s Scherzartikelladen waren, gingen wir in die „Drei Besen", einem Pub, in dem auch mehrere andere Schüler zu sehen waren. James, Sirius und Lily setzten sich in eine Nische (Remus und Peter mussten noch ein Geschenk für Peters Mum suchen) und ich ging nach vorne an die Bar, um zwei Butterbier bei der Wirtin Madam Rosmerta zu bestellen. Ich kam zur Sitznische und stellte die zwei Butterbier vor Lily und James.

„Hey, ich möchte auch eins." sagte Sirius beleidigt. Ich zog ihn am Arm hoch und sagte:

„Ich muss noch etwas besorgen und da ich mich hier leider nicht auskennen, musst du mitkommen." Und an Lily und James gewandt sagte ich: „Ihr müsst nicht mitkommen, ich hoffe euer Butterbier schmeckt euch."

„Charlie..." fing Lily an, aber ich zerrte Sirius aus dem Pub und rief noch über meine Schulter hinweg:

„Viel Spaß ihr beiden."

„Denkst du, dass es klappen wird?" fragte Sirius mich zweifelnd. Ich sah ihn überrascht an:

„Was denn?"

„Denkst du, ich bin blöd und kriege nicht mit, was du vor hast?" fragte er mich grinsend.

„Naja, irgendjemand muss den beiden ja helfen." antwortete ich schulterzuckend.

Daraufhin antwortete Sirius mir nicht und wir gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Doch irgendwann unterbrach er die Stille und fragte mich zögernd:

„Charlie? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Ich nickte langsam, da mich die Art, wie er diese Frage gestellt hatte, verunsicherte.

„Wo warst du wirklich, in der zweiten Nacht auf Hogwarts?" Ich blieb stehen. Er meinte meinen Trip in den verbotenen Wald. Ich hatte ihnen immer noch nicht erzählt, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Genauso wenig, wie ich den Rumtreibern immer noch nichts von dem Tod meiner Eltern erzählt hatte.

Sirius war auch stehen geblieben und sah mich ernst an. Ich sah genau in seine dunkel braunen Augen, in denen ich zu versinken drohte.

Komm wieder zu dir. sagte meine innere Stimme. Ich schüttelte mich und ging weiter. Ich fing an ihm von dem Abend zu erzählen und er hörte mir schweigend zu.

„Warum hast du uns nicht schon vorher erzählt, was passiert ist?2 fragte er mich, als ich geendet hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass..." fing ich an, aber ich wurde von einer Stimme unterbrochen.

„Na, wer ist denn das? Wer ist denn das? Hast du dir ein neues Opfer ausgesucht, Black? Ich hätte ja niemals gedacht, dass du so tief sinken würdest und dich auf ein Schlammblut einlässt." Es war Lucius Malfoy und seine Slytherin-Gang. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab, aber ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Hörst du dir überhaupt mal selbst zu, Malfoy? Du redest zu viel Stuss. Und wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass du mit dem Wort „Schlammblut" nicht das geringste in mir auslöst? Du benutzt dieses Wort immer dann, wenn dir nichts anderes einfällt. Langsam wird es langweilig." sagte ich schnaubend.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du dreckiges..."

„Du wiederholst dich, Malfoy. Wenn du nichts weiter zu sagen hast, dann entschuldige uns bitte." sagte ich und zog Sirius mit mir mit, in der Hoffnung, dass die Slytherins uns nicht von hinten verfluchen würden. Aber wir hatten Glück, sie trauten sich wohl nicht.

Zu viele Zeugen. Aber irgendwann wirst du dran sein für deine vielen Sprüche. warnte mich meine innere Stimme, die ich diesmal einfach verdrängte.

Wir trafen Remus und Peter auf dem Weg zurück in die „Drei Besen". Wir sahen James und Lily durch das Fenster, wie sie sich angeregt unterhielten und sich einige male „zufällig" an den Händen berührten. Ich grinste glücklich.

Die zwei sind doch ein schönes Paar.

Nachdem Lily und James heraus kamen, gingen wir alle zurück zum Schloss.

------------------------------------------

Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel? Hinterlasst mir doch ein Review.  
Das war das letzte Kapitel dieses Jahr. Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch.

Bis zum nächsten Jahr  
Lily


	10. Quidditch und die Party danach

10. Quidditch und die Party danach

Ich war nervös. Sehr nervös sogar. Nervöser, als ich konnte man gar nicht mehr sein. Ich lief unruhig in der Umkleidekabine umher und wurde von den Jungs schon entnervt angesehen.

„Setz dich hin, Charlie." sagte Sirius. Ich nickte abwesend und tiegerte weiter durch den Raum.

Heute würde das erste Quidditchmatch stattfinden. Und das gegen die Slytherins! Ich hatte gehört, dass sie ziemlich brutal waren und sich nie an die Regeln hielten. Und das hatte mich nicht wirklich beruhigt.

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Es war schon immer so, dass ich nervös vor den Spielen war.

Den anderen wurde es jetzt wohl zu bunt, also stand Sirius auf und drückte mich auf die Bank, sodass James seine „traditionelle" Rede halten konnte.

Als der Kommentator dieses Spiels, Lewis Jordan, ein Gryffindor aus der Sechsten, uns ankündigte, bestiegen wir unsere Besen und flogen hinaus. Sofort fiel die ganze Anspannung von mir und ich fing an, glücklich zu grinsen.

Hach ja, fliegen ist doch toll. schwärmte ich. Die Kapitäne der beiden Mannschaften, also James und -ratet mal- Malfoy, reichten sich die Hand, die Bälle wurden in die Luft gelassen und schon begann das Spiel.

„Gryffindor im Ballbesitz. Ein gutes Zusammenspiel der drei Jäger, Potter, Black und Hayden. Und da kommt auch schon der Jäger der Slythernis. Black spielt zu Hayden, Hayden zu Potter, Potter wieder zurück zu Hayden...Hayden wirft und...JA! 10:0 für Gryffindor. Was für ein Zusammenspiel!" Ich jauchzte auf vor Freude.

Und so ging das Spiel weiter, bis es irgendwann 100:20 für Gryffindor stand. Und ich muss sagen, ohne anzugeben, dass ich gut war. Ich hatte fünf Tore geschossen. (sagt man „geschossen" im Quidditch?).

Irgendwann gingen die beiden Sucher in den Sturzflug. Sie hatten den Schnatz entdeckt. Ich konnte gar nicht hinsehen. Die beiden flogen mit so einer Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zu, dass sie wohl jede Minute aufschlagen mussten, aber in letzter Sekunde zogen sie den Besen hoch und der Sucher der Gryffindors, Coldhard, hielt den Schnatz in der Hand.

„250:20! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT!"

„Wir haben gewonnen! Wir haben gewonnen." jubelte ich. Wir flogen alle zu Boden und wurden von den jubelnden Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs beglückwünscht.

Lily machte sich einen Weg durch die Masse und fiel mir dann um den Hals.

„IHR HABT GEWONNEN! DU WARST SUPER, CHARLIE!" schrie sie in mein Ohr.

„Du musst nicht so schreien, Lils. Sonst platzt mein Trommelfell gleich." sagte ich.

„Hey und was ist mit mir?" fragte eine beleidigte Stimme hinter uns. Wir drehten uns um und sahen James.

Lily sah ihn an, lächelte und sagte:

„Du hast gut gespielt." Nach diesen vier Worten grinste James, wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Und ich auch.

Normalerweise hätte Lily wüste Beschimpfungen über ihn losgelassen und jetzt beglückwünschte sie ihn sogar. Die beiden verstanden sich wirklich immer besser, was mich ungemein freute.

Ich ging mit Sirius hoch zum Schloss, da Lily schon mit James vorgegangen war. Ich grinste vor mich her, bis Sirius mich anstupste und mich grinsend fragte:

„Warum grinst du so?"

„Weil ich möchte."

„Aha. Das ist aber kein Grund."

„Für mich schon." antwortete ich und grinste noch breiter.

„Du spinnst." sagte er augenverdrehend.

„Jep."

„Du stimmst mir also zu?" hackte er nach.

„Jep."

„Hör auf damit."

„Jep."

„Du spinnst."

„Das hatten wir schon." sagte ich glucksend.

„Und es ist auch wahr."

„Jep."

„Dieses Gespräch ist sinnlos, Charlie."

„Jep." Er machte ein genervtes Geräusch und gab mir eine Kopfnuss.

„Hey! Man schlägt keine Mädchen." rief ich empört aus.

Und so blödelten wir den ganzen Weg bis rauf zum Schloss herum.

Nachdem ich mich geduscht hatte, da ich ziemlich schmutzig vom Spiel war, ging ich in mein Zimmer und schaute in meinen Schrank.

Was soll ich denn jetzt anziehen?

Ich entschied mich für eine normale Jeans und ein schwarzes Top mit der Aufschrift „I feel better, when I´m bad.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors fand zur Feier des Tages eine große Party statt. Es spielte laute Musik und es gab sogar viel Butterbier und nicht zu vergessen Feuerwhiskey, den die Rumtreiber aufgetrieben hatten.

Alle hatten sehr viel Spaß. Lily war wohl ziemlich angetrunken, denn sie saß neben James auf einer Couch, kicherte und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Auch James schien schon ziemlich viel getrunken zu haben. Sirius hatte irgendein Mädel abgeschleppt und war mit ihr aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geflüchtet.

Ich selber redete viel mit Remus und zu meiner Schande muss ich zu geben, dass auch ich etwas „angeheitert" war. Remus dagegen hatte keinen Schluck Alkohol angerührt.

„Die beiden scheinen sich ja prima zu verstehen." sagte Remus schmunzelnd und sah zu Lily und James.

„Hm." machte ich grinsend.

„Wer hätte DAS jemals erwartet?" sagte er.

„Tja, ich bin halt gut." prahlte ich mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust. Er lachte und fragte mich, ob wir tanzen wollten und ich stimmte zu.

Wir tanzten ausgelassen und lachten sehr viel, bis sich bei mir alles drehte und ich mich hinsetzte.

Mir fiel auf, dass Lily und James nicht mehr auf der Couch saßen und ich konnte sie auch sonst nirgends im Gemeinschaftsraum entdecken. Langsam schlich sich ein dreckiges Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

Sind die beiden etwa zum Knutschen abgehauen?

Quatsch. Das würde Lily nicht tun, du kennst sie doch.

Stimmt schon, aber wo sind die beiden?

Natürlich. Ich hab immer Recht...vielleicht sind sie nur spazieren gehen.

Hm...wahrscheinlich.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten waren Lily und James immer noch verschwunden und ich beschloss, raus zu gehen, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen.

Ich ging also in den Gängen spazieren und grübelte darüber nach, wo sich wohl Lily und James rumtrieben.

Meine Schritte hallten an den Wänden wieder und ich blieb stehen, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Es war sehr windig draußen und es sah so aus, als würde es heute Nacht noch anfangen zu stürmen.

Ich liebte Stürme. Das Geräusch der Regentropfen, wenn sie gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselten. Der Donner und die Blitze. Das alles faszinierte mich und machte mich glücklich. Schon seit ich ganz klein war. Es war einfach ein Wunder.

Und ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie einige so etwas hassen konnten oder sich gar dafür fürchten.

Ich wandte mich vom Fenster ab und ging weiter. Ich war wirklich zufrieden in diesem Moment.

Als hätte mich jemand mit einem Glücklichkeitszauber belegt.

Ich stockte, als ich ein Geräusch hörte. Es kam aus dem Verwandlungszimmer und am Anfang dachte ich, dass es vielleicht McGonagall wäre und wollte schleunigst weglaufen, aber ich stoppte, als ich ein Kichern hörte.

Langsam ging ich auf die Tür zu.

Soll ich sie öffnen?

Ja, natürlich. Mach schon.

Aber, was ist, wenn ich jemanden störe? Ich sollte wirklich verschwinden.

Ach was. Na los, mach schon! Und da ich einiges an Alkohol intus hatte, legte ich die Hand auf die Türklinke und öffnete sie. Aber, was ich da sah, verschlug mir den Atem.

Ich sah Lily und James. Küssend.

Ich machte große Augen und meine Kinnlade fiel auf den Boden. Die beiden sahen mich geschockt an.

„Ähm...e..entschldigt mich...i.ich...lasst euch nicht stören." stotterte ich und drehte mich auf dem Absatz um.

Oh Gott, war das peinlich.

Sieh es mal von der positiven Seite. Die beiden haben sich endlich gefunden.

Aber sie sind beide angetrunken und ich denke, dass es Lily nicht gerade gefallen wird, wenn sie heraus kriegt, dass James das ausgenutzt hat.

Soooo betrunken sind sie nun auch nicht, Lily weiß schon, was sie tut.

Oh Gott! Was ist, wenn die beiden...

Bist du verrückt? Die beiden werden doch nicht miteinander schlafen!

Ja...du hast Recht, aber...

Nichts aber. Lily ist doch nicht eins von diesen Flittchen.

Ja, wahrscheinlich.

Langsam sickerte durch, was ich da gerade gesehen hatte.

Ja, ich weiß. Ich war heute mal wieder ein Blitzmerker.

Ich fing an zu grinsen und merkte gar nicht, wie ich mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

---------------------------------------------

Reviews?


End file.
